Book of the protectorate: dark past
by SongBird88
Summary: if you haven't already noticed the story has shifted main characters; we've learned about Knuckles' past now it's Sonic's turn.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I can not take full credit for this story for its original creation was by my sister PACrat.

* * *

Prologue

"Sonic!" Sonic's father ran after him angrily as he tried to escape the castile, "Come back you disgraceful child!"

Sonic kept running speeding up as he did. He broke the sound barrier, leaving his father far behind him.

He reached the small airport on the edge of the isle of Kerr. Hopped into one of the bi-planes, and left his home behind him. Far behind him.

Chapter 1

Sonic sat up in bed in a cold sweat. He wiped the sweat from his face and checked the time. Six o'clock. He looked out the window. It was light out, and he needed a good run.

He pulled on his shoes, and tied his fire flower around his neck.

It had taken him quite a long time to accept his powers again, but he did, and he almost had complete control over it.

He got up, stretched, and ran out the door.

The protectorate sat in Vector's café. They were all worried about Sonic. He had been really agitated lately, but he refused to tell them why.

Flora walked over to Sonic and looked into his eyes intently, "you've been having Nightmares," she said finally.

Sonic looked away.

"Is that what's bothering you Sonic?" Julie-Su asked, "Its okay you can tell us about it."

"I don't wana talk about it," Sonic said into his glass of soda.

The door opened and a tall, male, red fox entered the room.

He looked very orderly and professional; he stuck out like a sour thumb in the café.

"Welcome sir," Vector greeted the man, "what can I do for you?"

"I am looking for someone," the Fox said in a dignified manner, "a Sonic the hedgehog; I have been informed that I may be able to fined him here."

"He's over there," Vector pointed to the protectorate's table.

"Thank you kind sir," the Fox approached the table, "Sir Sonic," the Fox bowed.

Sonic looked at the Fox with distaste, "what do you want?"

"I come with grave news, my lord, your father, King Hadrian, is on his death bed."

"And why is that 'grave news'?" Sonic asked dully.

"He wishes to see you," the fox said, ignoring Sonic's question.

"Well tell him to wish for something more practical," Sonic answered, taking a sip of soda.

"But, sir, it's his dieing wish," the Fox prodded.

Sonic groaned at the ceiling, "If I go will you leave me alone?"

"Yes sir," the Fox answered.

"Okay I'll go,"

"Thank you sir, thank you-"

"On one condition,"

"Sir?"

"They come too," Sonic indicated Flora and the protectorate.

"Yes sir of course," the Fox said, "we shall depart tomorrow," the fox left.

"Uh…" Knuckles looked at Sonic, "who was that?"

"Crevan," Sonic answers, "my body guard."

"You have a body guard?" Jet exclaimed, "I wish I had a body guard."

"I thought Storm was your body guard," Julie-Sue cut in.

"Hun, I never thought of it that way," Jet mused.

"Why do we have to come?" Rouge asked.

"I don't want to go alone," Sonic said silently.

"Why not?" Flora asked.

Sonic was silent for a moment. He blinked back a few tears, "I'm afraid of my father."

"Why?"

Sonic just shook his head.

"Don't worry Sonic," Flora stroked Sonic's cheek, "we'll be with you, won't we?"

The protectorate nodded.

Sonic pressed his lips together, he wanted to say that that made him feel better, but it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day came way too soon. At least for Sonic, it did.

"So," Jet said casually, "how are we getting to your home town?"

"To the people that live there it's called a kingdom, and if memory serves, we're going in a boat, a big one."

"How big?" Jet asked as they reached the docks.

"That big," Sonic pointed to a gigantic ship tied to the dock.

"That is the biggest sail boat I have ever seen," Flora gapped at the ship.

"It's called a Frigate," Crevan came onto the dock, "May I take your luggage sir," he asked Sonic.

"No," Sonic replied, "but you can take hers," he indicated Flora.

"Oh, oh!" Flora said excitedly, "make him carry me too."

Crevan looked to Sonic.

"You heard the lady," Sonic smiled.

"May the angels rejoice," Flora hopped into Crevan's arms, "onward!"

Crevan took Flora onto the ship, and placed her on the deck next to Sonic.

"That was fun," Flora smiled, "but, you carry me next time, okay?"

"Okay," Sonic said distantly.

"What's wrong," Flora put an arm around Sonic's shoulders.

"I think I've changed my mind," Sonic tried to turn and run but Flora held fast.

"You're going," she said bluntly, "whether you like it or not."

Sonic pouted.

"Sir," the ship's captain spoke to Crevan, "there is no breeze for us to ride out on."

"I can fix that," Jet rubbed his hands together, "you wana help us set out to sea, Jewels?"

"My pleasure," Julie-Su cracked her knuckles.

They both took a deep breath.

Jet's eyes went pail, and Julie-Su's glowed turquoise.

Jet blew out his breath. The sails filled with air.

Julie-Su made a smooth sweeping motion with her arms, and waves pushed the boat out of the dock, and out to sea.

They both took another breath, and their eyes returned to normal.

"Marvelous Job," Jet complemented Julie-Su.

"You didn't do to bad yourself,"

"What form of witchcraft is this?" Crevan looked at them fearfully.

"It's not witchcraft," Knuckles Explained, "its chaos-"

"Chaos?!" Crevan exclaimed.

"Sir Sonic," Crevan said fearfully, "what malevolence have you brought upon this ship?"

"None," Sonic explained impatiently, "chaos is not evil, it's… how would you describe it, oh mighty king of light?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "chaos is a gift endowed upon my people by the Highers, it keeps our great floating island thriving."

"Floating island?" Knuckles' explanation didn't seem to reassure Crevan.

"Forget it," Sonic said.

"Yes sir," Crevan complied.

"I wish more people would do that for me," Rouge said.

"Yeah, I don't," Sonic ambled up to the bow.

"Would you like to take the wheel, sir?" the captain asked Sonic.

"Sure, okay," Sonic took the captain's place in front of the wheel. He thought about turning the ship back… no it was time to face his fear, and anyway, his friends would be there with him this time.


End file.
